My Life With Her
by Xxemo-inu-demoness-xX
Summary: Kagome? Raped? What? This is my first story please read and review. :P And please tell me who Kagome should end up with ... sesshy or inu?
1. Chapter 1

I know this is in first person with Kagome but the rest of the story won't be like that. It's kinda hard for me to write like that and I just got lucky with this chapter. please review it. Thanks!!

x

x

x

x

x

x

Chapter 1

I had always said that seventeen was my lucky number. I had no real reason. I just knew that I would make things happen when I turned that age. I sat in my moms van riding to my piano teachers house. I suddenly felt a tug at my heart. Something is going to happen today…I thought.

"Kagome?" my mother said, bringing my out of my daze. "We're here."

I got out of the car, gathered my books, and walked to the door. My teacher, Marie Tamaki, had me come to the basement, where her pianos were. My little brothers were "sick". I don't think they really were. Anyways, I rang the doorbell and waited. Miss Marie's son, Koga, opened the door.

"ah," he said. "my mom's not here. She had a family emergency thing."

I nodded and started to go back to the car, but mom was gone. Damn, I thought. Forgot my cell.

"Um…" I said getting his attention. "Can I come in? My mom left already and I forgot my cell phone. She'll be back in about an hour."

"Yeah," he said, letting me in.

He walked past me to the stairs, while I sat down on the couch and started to fall asleep. At the time I never had the common sense to ask to use their phone but things change. I don't know how much time passed but before I knew it, Koga was shaking me awake. I woke up but didn't say anything. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I just assumed that he was taking me upstairs because my mom was there. I was wrong. He carried me past the door and up the stairs leading to their bedrooms. He knocked on one of the doors.

"I've got her," he said. "come in," said a voice from behind the door.

I recognized the voice but I couldn't remember who it belonged to. Koga opened the door to reveal Inuyasha Taski sitting on the bed. Koga set me down on the floor.

"sorry about this, Kagome," he said.

"what are you talking about?" I asked him.

He stayed silent and walked out of the room. Inuyasha motioned for me to sit down next to him.

"why are you here?" I asked him as I sat down.

"Kagome," he said, moving closer to me. "I know you used to like me. I wanted to know if you still did."

It was true. I did used to like him. I liked him when I was twelve but he made fun of me so I devoted my life to getting revenge. I eventually grew out of that.

"I…I…" I stuttered.

"Hm?" he said.

"y--yes," I finally said. "I do."

I didn't really but I couldn't say anything else. His stare was so intense.

"good," he said before his lips crashed against mine.

I froze. What the hell is he doing?! I thought. I pushed away from him once I recovered my thinking.

"what are you doing?" I said.

"kissing you," he said, simply. "it's what you wanted, isn't it?"

He pushed me down on the bed.

"I'm just giving you what you wanted. I know how you were. I know you wanted me."

"no!" I yelled , struggling.

He growled and pulled a knife off of the night stand.

"don't move," he said, holding the knife to my neck. "I'm going to have you now. No matter how much you struggle, I will have you and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

He tore at my clothes until I was completely naked under him.

"please stop!" I cried, but he wouldn't stop.

He cut me every time I cried or moved. Before he had even started to remove his clothes I was already bleeding badly. My vision started to become blurry.

"please stop," I whispered, though I was sure that he couldn't here me. "some one help me."

I felt him position himself at my entrance before I closed my eyes. I thought that I heard a doorbell before I felt the pain of maidenhood being taken from me. I knew it was over right then. I couldn't move anymore. I wished that I could die. I knew that I would. Then there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha growled, put on his boxers and went to the door. It was Koga. He pointed down the stars. I heard Inuyasha growl again.

"why's he here?" he said, putting back on his cloths, which were stained with my blood.

He went down the stairs with Koga. I could here what they were saying.

"where is Kagome?" asked the man downstairs.

He sounded familiar.

"upstairs," Inuyasha said.

There was silence for a moment.

"what is that on your shirt?" said the man.

It sounded like his voice was shaking.

"It looks like--"

"Blood?" Inuyasha interrupted.

I just knew that Inuyasha was smirking when he said that. Then I heard a gasp and a thud and someone running up the stairs. I hoped and prayed that it wasn't Inuyasha. I got my wish. It was Sesshoumaru. My childhood friend and Inuyasha's cousin.

"Oh, Kagome," he said as he ran over to me.

Nothing else was said as he dressed me in what was left of my clothes and carried me down the stairs. Inuyasha was starting to get up from the floor. I am guess that that sound I heard was Inuyasha being punched. No one tried to stop us as Sesshoumaru carried me out of the door, though I could feel Inuyasha's eyes burning into my back. Sesshoumaru put me in the back of his car and drove off.

He drove me to his apartment. He got me out of the car and carefully ran me up to the second floor. He didn't want anyone to see us and get the wrong idea. He opened his door and set my down on his couch. He went to, what I assumed was, the bathroom. I could hear bath water running. After a while he came and carried me to the bathroom and removed my clothes. He placed me in the bathtub, the water turning pick from my blood. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Kagome?" he said gently. "does it hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head. Nothing on my body hurt, aside from the unfamiliar ache between my legs. I was crying because he was here, caring for me. When I was six going-on seven year old I used to be home school at his house. Our mothers were best friends. I was just a little girl but I fell in love with him. He was in love with me too, or so he said, and we explored that. To put it bluntly, he was the one who took my innocence.. Sure I was still a virgin, technically, but he was the one who gave me my first kiss and was the only boy that ever touched me in an intimate way. The next school year I was home schooled at home. We still saw each other on holidays but we started to grow apart. We stopped talking after a while and I had to keep my feelings a secret. I started going to school with him again when I was twelve years old. I seemed that he had forgot about everything. My little brother knew though, thanks to my big mouth. He re-told Sesshoumaru about my feelings. He laughed. I didn't talk to him again until I turn seventeen, which was six months ago. Now here he was. Washing my blood and now impure body. He finished washing me and then dried me off and dressed me in a shirt of his. He laid me back down on the couch and tears started flow again.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" he said again, worry marring his perfect face and flawless voice. I grabbed his hands.

"Here," I said placing one of his hands over my heart. "and here," I said, placing his other hand over that part of me.

"What?" he said, shocked and frozen.

"My heart hurts because I was betrayed by someone I used to have feelings for and because I am being cared for by you," I said. "It hurts here because something I was saving for the one I love was taken from me by a person I used to trust."

"The one you love?" he said. "Who is that?"

I smiled. He was the same old, dense, stupid, Sesshoumaru.

"Figure it out," I said.

I couldn't believe that after all these years he still didn't get it.

"Is it me?" he asked.

I could have screamed. He was so stupid.

"Of course, you idiot," I said. "Who else could it be?"

He backed away from me slowly.

"Forget about me," he said. "I can't return you feelings."

He turned away from me and walked towards the kitchen. Though I knew that he couldn't see me, I smiled sadly as the tears started to fall again.

"I knew it," I whispered.

We didn't talk for the rest of the night. He had called my mom to tell her that I was staying at his house for a few days, which we often did. He didn't want to tell her that her only daughter had lost her virginity due to rape. He fed me something that was close to soup and the placed me in his bed to sleep for the night. As soon as he left I started crying again. How could he be so kind to me? How could he just ignore my feelings like that? I couldn't think of anything but that. The fact the I was raped barely even mattered now. I only thought of him as I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning he left me alone. It was Tuesday. He had to work. I would be by myself for about five hours. I spent my time watching TV and eating the food he had left for me. Before I knew it, four and a half hours had passed. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to forget about it but I couldn't. I had had my heart and my body broken in one day. I walked in to kitchen and searched. I searched for that one item that would give me release. I searched for a blade. It didn't matter what kind. I searched through drawers and cabinets until I found a small vegetable knife. Small but sharp. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. I slid the knife slowly across my wrist. Blood poured out of the seemingly shallow wound. Tear flowed too. I hated my body. He'll never want me now, I thought. I heard the front door open and heard Sesshoumaru calling my name. I couldn't answer him. I felt so filthy. I could still feel his hands on me. I wanted it to stop. I screamed. Sesshoumaru came running in seconds later. Without saying anything he pulled me into a strong, protective, hug.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

He sounded like he was crying as well. That hurt more than any cut. He was crying over me. I put my arms around him and cried into his chest. Moments later, he pulled away, bandaged my wrist, and took my to his room and laid me on his bed. I expected him to leave but he got in with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said. "I thought that you were just reacting to the shock when you told me your feelings. I didn't know that it would drive you too this. It's all my fault. I should have never left you alone."

"No!" I said, grabbing his face. "You didn't cause this. I was being foolish. I just…lost it. But don't ever think that this was your fault."

I could think anymore. Only one thing came to me. My heart screamed: kiss him. And that's what I did. The second my lips found his I felt an unfamiliar jolt in the pit of my stomach. When I felt his tongue brush against my lips, the feeling got stronger. I froze. It hurt. He must have sensed my distress because he pulled away seconds later.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I feel weird," I said.

"Where?" he asked.

I blushed and he seemed to know what I was talking about because his face reddened as well. "pains of lust," he said. I could feel my face getting hotter. I couldn't believe what I said next.

"Sesshoumaru," I said, my voice barely a whisper. "when I get better, will you have me?"

His eyes widened as he took in my words.

"You mean…" he trailed off.

"I love you Sesshoumaru," I said. "I want to be with you. I have for over ten years."

Sesshoumaru grabbed my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said. "When you are strong again I will do anything you want. No matter what."

I was so happy. We spent the rest of the night in each others arms, whispering words of love to each other. I wished that that moment could have lasted forever, but you can't always get what you wish for.

I stayed with Sesshoumaru until my wounds healed. Two weeks. My parents weren't worried. We just told them that we were going to spend a month in Hokkaido. They trusted him with me. Of course we weren't really in Hokkaido. Sesshoumaru worked five days a week. I waited for him every day. We had yet to have an intimate night and I was starting to grow somewhat impatient. Three weeks after I had had arrived there, there was a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru said to me to never open the door and he wouldn't be back for about an hour, I guess I just wasn't thinking, because I opened it. It was the one person I never wished to see, hear, or even think about. It was the person whose name mane my blood run cold.

"Inuyasha…" I gasped.

He pushed me out of the way, knocking me on the floor, closed the door, and locked it. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the door by my neck.

"You called him there, didn't you? You little whore," he growled.

"No! I didn't!" I gasped.

I wasn't lying. My mom had called him. She was to busy to pick me up that day. Inuyasha slapped me across the face.

"I WILL finish what I started," he said. "He's not here to protect you."

He threw me on the floor, got on top of me and started to tear at my clothes. I knew that Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly help me this time. There was no way. I just knew that this was it for me. Then the door opened. Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway. Without saying anything he pulled Inuyasha off of me and threw him out of our three story window. I never saw him again. Sesshoumaru took me to his room and set me down on the bed, straitening my clothing.

"Why did you open the door?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said, my head down.

"Clearly," he said, making me jump. "I came home early so that we could…but now I don't know about that."

"no!" I cried. "I can't take it anymore. Please take me now!"

Sesshoumaru cupped my chin and slowly moved his lips toward mine. But then I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes and found myself back at Mrs. Marie's basement, still lying on the couch. It was all a dream. I was happy and sad at the same time. I heard someone clear their throat again. I looked up.

"K-Koga!" I gasped, startled.

"Your mom is here," he said.

"Oh, okay." I whispered. I followed him up the stairs and, sure enough, my mom was waiting be the door.

"How was practice?" my mom asked as we were driving home.

"Um…fine," I answered. "Mrs. Marie wasn't there so I just slept."

"Oh. That's nice," mom said. "Oh, and by the way, Sesshoumaru called. He won a free trip to Hokkaido and wants to take you with him."

I smiled. I had always said that seventeen was my lucky number. Now it was time for me to make it true and not just a dream. On the radio Sonatina in G was playing. I smiled again.

"I love this song," I said to my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry. I know that the first chapter was in first person. But I can only do that everyonce in a while (I just got lucky with that). So whats up with the reveiws, guys? I only got two and that fact makes me not want to do this anymore. So unless you want me to finnish this, I am gonna need some reviews! Oh and can someone show me how to add on chapters to stories?.? I'm kinda lost in that area!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA!!! even if i wish i did cuz u no he's just awesome

X

X

X

X

X

"Hi, Sesshowmoru. I know you're like really busy because of all the paper work you have to do but-"

"I'm finnished." Sesshowmoru said in his same emotionless voice.

Kagome sighed. If there were ever a time when she was nervous to talk to her childhood friend, this would be that time. Even though they were on the phone, Kagome could almost feel his hard gaze on her.

"And, Kagome, about the trip-"

"Oh yes! That's what I called to talk to you about!" What was this feeling she had everytime Sesshowmoru said her name? Kagome ignored it and hurried on. "I'm so glad that you asked me to come." It had been Kagome's dream to go to Hokkaido. She loved the beach more then anything and she hadn't been there in so long. "Maybe we could do some fun things there. Iv'e always wanted to see the dolphins. Can we see the dolphins, Sesshy?" She laughed at the old name inwardly.

"Sure, but-"

"Yay! If we're seeing dolphins, then I should bring a bathing suit, right?", Kagome asked, her excitment overwhelming her. She had completely forgotten the reason she had called now.

"I geuss so. Kagome, look-"

"I have to finnish packing for the trip. Talk to you later!" She hung up the phone without another word.

X

Sesshowmoru sighed heavily. How was he supposed to do this? He had to tell Kagome he couldn't go with her. "Kagome needs me, i can clearly see that," he mumbled, looking at the ceiling of his study. "But I must protect-"

"Talking to your self again?" a bubbly voice rang out from the door way. Sesshowmoru, caught up in his thoughts, didn't even sense Rin coming. "You know, people will think your crazy if they hear you doing that." She said matter-of-factly.

Sesshowmoru put on one of his rare grins. "Rin, what are you doing home so early? I thought that you'd still be at the recitle."

"It was boring after I played my part so I left." She made her way over to his desk he sat behind while she talked. "And I didn't want to call you."

"Why?"

"Because... If I did you'd try to get a different answer out of the reason why I didn't want to stay."

Rin was right. Sesshowmoru didn't always like what Rin did and would somehow convince her to do what he wanted.

"So, did you pack for your trip yet?"

"No, I can't go. I might have Inuyasha go instead but... I don't know. Kagome doesn't really know Inuyasha that well."

"You could just tell her you can't go and give you the ticket for someone eles."

Sesshowmoru thought about this. It could work out but he would rather he know go with her. "No. I can't do that, Rin."

"Inuyasha does go to Kagome's school. I could ask him for you, Lord Sesshowmoru."

"Please do not call me that."

"Okay... But you are my lord."

"If you would, please ask Inuyasha for me."

"Of course." Rin walked around his desk to sit on his lap. "Is there _anything_ else?"

Knowing what she wanted, Sesshowmoru turned her body so that she faced him. He cupped her face in his hand, looking into her big brown eyes. Pulling her closer, he kissed her soft lips. He heard her sigh of happiness and deepened the kiss passionatly. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and she tried not to laugh as Sesshowmoru's silver bangs tickled her face. When she could no longer breath, Rin broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, Rin."

* * *

"NO!"

"But Yasha, Seshowmoru can't go for some reason so you have to go!"

Inuyasha walked away from Rin, trying not to growl. She had cornered him in the Hinita High hallway. Who cared if his brother, i mean half brother, couldn't go to some stupid trip with _Kagome_? _'I barely even know the girl... anymore.' _Inuyasha and Kagome used to be the bestest of friends... but her father hated demons, even half demons like Inuyasha. So, for Kagome's safety, Inuyasha had to pretend to hate Kagome; making her believe him. But that was only an act. He spent many years alone; feeling hollow inside and having to put on a smile everyday so that people would leave him alone. That was five years ago but Inuyasha could not, would not, forgive himself for the things he had said to her. The image of Kagome's crying face forced it's way into him mind and Inuyasha felt his now cold heart wrench.

"Inuyasha, look at me," Rin said in a stern voice. "I need you to do this... not for Sesshowmoru, but for me," she continued when he did. "Everyday I see Sesshowmoru, i don't know if it will be the last time."

This time Inuyasha hesitated before he answered. Sesshowmoru was a cop, but not just a regular cop, he hunted the worst of the demons in Japan. It may not not sound that bad but, sometimes, even Inuyasha worried about his brother. "Rin..." inuyasha sighed in defeat. "I guess i have no choice."

Rin smiles then frowned. "Now I just have to tell Kagome. How should i tell her i wounder."

"What?!? You haven't even told the girl yet?!? How do you even know if she even wants to go with me?"

Rin winked and walked away. "Get to class, Yasha. I'll handle this."

And with that, Rin walked off to her homeroom. Leaving Inuyasha there to fume.

* * *

Oh and he fumed alright. Yelling at everyone who approached him, skipping Social Studies to go sit in a tree, and ignoring his friend, Miroku, when he asked what was wrong with him. Inuyasha couldn't even answer that question because he didn't know the answer. Why was he so mad? Because he was going on this trip with the girl who he was supposed to be pretending to hate? He didn't know but it didn't even matter because he was going anyway.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and jumped down from the tree he was in. '_I guess I should be going to class before someone notices that I'm gone._' As he walked to his next class, Inuyasha picked the leaves from his long silver hair; his amber eyes were filled emotion that he didn't understand.

"Mr. Insounus, you are late. That means detention. Maybe you can keep Higurashi company because she's not here either," Mr. Tankly said when Inuyasha walked into Drama Class. "Now take a spot on the stag. We were just about to pick roles in the next play we are doing: _Romeo and Juliet_." There were whispers from the drama class as Mr. Tankly passed out scrips. Now, by this time, you're probably wondering why thee Inuyasha Insounus is in the Drama Class. Well, at Hellther High, you most take two extra curricular activities. Inuyasha is in Drama and Film making. (Everything else was taken.)

"Mr. Tankly, why are we doing _Romeo and Juliet_? Why not something more fun. This is kind of depressing," Miroku asked. Unlike Inuyasha, Miroku actually has a chance to be an actor.

"Well, mister Yokieshy, I'm glad you asked. Romeo and Juliet is the hardest play to perform."

"Then why are you making us do it?"

"Because I believe you people can do it. You guys have the experience, so why not. Now, that's enough questions," Mr Tankly said excitedly. He waved his arms in there air. "Do we have any volentiers on Lady Capulet?"

Everyone was moved of the stage as some short girl volentiered.

"Tybalt, my cousin! O my brother's child!" she exclaimed, dramatically. "O prince! O cousin! husband! O, the blood is spilt O my kinsman!"

Four people went after her for the role as Lady Capulet. Inuyasha just sat there, praying that it would be over soon. And then it hit him as the entrance door opened. A scent so much more overpowering then the others. So sweet and delicate. Inuyasha couldn't move when she waked past him to Mr Tankly.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said. Her voice was a quite whisper. Inuyasha covered his mouth. This was bad. Why was she doing this to him_. How_ was she doing it? No one had ever had this sort of.... of essence. It was blocking out his demonic senses. "I got caught up in a conversation with Mrs. Richardson."

"'S fine. 'S fine. But you do have detention."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Oooooo!" Mr Tankly suddenly exclaimed. "Kagome, why don't you try out for the Juliet part?" There were murmurs from the girls. Everyone knew that Kagome was the best in the class; even better then Miroku. They'd never get the part if she tried out. "You wont have detention if you do."

Kagome thought about her sick grandpa at home. "Fine."

She felt all eyes on her as she took the stage. Stage fright quickly washed over her but she ignored it. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Everyone, everything, went still as her voice, her heavenly voice rang out. Inuyasha was like a statue. He could feel something in his body shift. What was going on? He'd have to ask Sesshowmoru. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been around Kagome in a while and he just wasn't used to her scent yet. But it hadn't been like this before. He was going to go crazy if he spent another--

The bell rang. Inuyasha was the first one up. _I don't think I'll survive the trip._

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_X_

_x_

_x_

_I know i know, shorrt chapter but its cool right??? i'll get more into the next one. come on guys, read and review!!!_


	3. Auther's Note

Now in order to post new chapters i need some reviews. i know some peeps did but hey i need some encouragement you know so yeah get me some reviews and youll get the next chapter that is the rule. every chapter i want at least 4 reviews. okay. and maybe you can eve give me some ideas for the story, id use them

so now that we have that staight.... get those reveiws in

yours truly,

ichigosgurl1965

and no i was not born in 1965 XD


	4. Chapter 3

thanx 4 reviewing guys!.! (those of you who did). I got really excited when i saw that 97 peeps had read it. But my dad had to go and burst my bubble (beginner's luck) But I'll prove him wrong. But i'm sure you just want to read the chapter so i'll stop... And thanks for the cool idea Inuyasha 97!!! It gave me some inspiring ideas!!!!! ok im done

X

X

X

X

X

_Okay, okay. I can do this. No need to worry. Just-_

"What could you possibly want, Inuyasha?, Sesshowmoru said without emotion. Inuyasha ground his teeth together. He hated asking Sesshowmoru thing. it only proved that he didn't know it and therefore needed Sesshowmoru's help, which wasn't given all the time. But he needed to know why Kagome was having this type of affect on him. Inuyasha almost yelled at Sesshowmoru over the phone but he didn't plan on dieing any time soon.

"I...I need you to help me with something. I have a ques-"

"No."

"What?!? Why?"

"I'm busy right now. I don't have time to help you." This, of course, was a lie as Sesshowmoru was at his home watching a very emotional movie with Rin. (Rin's movie choice)

"Agh!... Fine I guess I'll have to tell Rin about that time you almost cried when your dog died."

"Inuyasha that was your dog and you were the one crying."

"That's not was I'm going to tell Rin."

"Okay, fine. What is it? Like I said, I'm busy," Sesshowmoru sighed in defeat. In the back round, Inuyasha could hear Rin sobbing. "I c-can't believe the dog fou-nd his way back h-home!"

Inuyasha smirked. 'Yeah, real busy.' "Okay.... um...." Well, how do you ask the brother that you very much dislike why a girl was making you want to jump her? He stood up from his seat on the couch. "It's about Kagome!" Inuyasha blurted.

"Um... okay. You don't have to yell at me though."

"I can't go on the trip with her."

There was silence on the other end. Then: "And why not?" Inuyasha could never tell when Sesshowmoru was mad. his tone or expression never changes. Though sometimes his normally grassy green eyes turned a vibrant red.

"Because.. well... Somethings happening and I don't know if I'll be able to control it if-"

"It's her scent, isn't it?"

Inuyasha closed his dark topaz eyes and sighed. "Yes. I don't understand what's going on. Today at school, she walked in the room and- and it was like ... i don't know how to explain it." Inuyasha had whispered the last part. He ran his clawed fingers through his long silver hair and paced his apartment living room.

"Inuyasha...," Sesshowmoru said. "You have to ask Kagome over."

Confused, Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Sesshowmoru, after ... after I had said all that stuff to Kagome, she would only talk to you. Even now, she doesn't even look at me. How do you expect me to get her to come over here, with me, all alone? And what would we do, anyway? It would be to awkward. We would just be sitting there, not even looking at each other. And then she would want to leave...." Inuyasha knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it. The thought of Kagome coming to his apartment made him nervous. He had tried to call Kagome before, multiple times, but his courage always failed him. He would hang up when he heard her say hello.

"Okay, Okay. So you come over here and I'll invite her over for dinner. We'll find something for you guys to talk about."

Inuyasha wasn't so sure about this idea. "But what about the scent thingy" He didn't care at the moment that he sounded like a complete wimp, but he wasn't feeling all himself at today.

"We'll talk about that when things get a bit more complicated. just come over and me and Rin will handle the rest." And with that Sesshowmoru hung up on his brother. He kind of felt sorry for him but was glad it was Kagome (what ever that meant)

X

X

X

X

now now, i know your like dude this is the shortest chapter out there!, but i have a really bad headache so deal with it! and me and inuyasha are going on strike until you guys learn to review right inu?

inu: got that right! (sniffs a little) she's not giving me ramen util you do so just do it!


	5. Chapter 4

me: here's your ramen, yashie!

inu: yay! ninja food!.... there's nothing in it! (swears)

me: that's because i only got a few reveiws

inu: (goes off into a dark corner)

As you can see, only like two reviews on the last chapter! wat up wit dat!!! So, still no ramen for Inuyasha... On with the story! Thanks for reading!

X

X

X

X

It was quite at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome was home alone and was taking advantage of it. First, she took a steamy hot bath, listening to her favorite Mozart composition until the water went cold. Then, after wrapping herself up in a black silky robe, she watched the best movie ever made: Marley & Me (yes i love sad dog movies... what dog movie isn't sad?) To top it off, Kagome gorged herself in.... CHOCOLATE!!! (man i love chocolate. Everyone says that my skinniness wont stay with me, but i work it off everyday!!!)

Kagome looked at the clock on her bed stand and sweat dropped when she saw that it was completely covered in choco wrappers. 5:09 p.m. it read when she swiped the wrappings away. Her family would be back soon from their shopping trip. Kagome sighed and walked to her closet and randomly snagged a shirt off of a hanger. It was black with a white teddy bear on it. The bear had big, adorable gray eyes and a small smile. Kagome smiled at it. Sesshowmoru had given it to her for her 15th birthday.

.:Flashback:.

Kagome stood outside of her home with a spark of excitement in her chocolate (mmmmmm chocolate) brown eyes. "So, see you got me a present... Fluffy-san."

Sesshowmoru blushed at the name. (OMG! He wat?!?) "Kagome, don't call me that. But, yes, I did get you a gift." He held out the shirt for her to take.

"Oh, wow! Thanks a million, Fluff! I love it!" Kagome hugged Sesshowmoru and smiled. "Inuyasha isn't here?" she asked when she pulled away.

Sesshowmoru looked away from her. "No."

"Oh... Ok, then. Bye!"

X

X

Kagome chose to wear black skinnies and white high top vans to go with the shirt (i wish i had). 'I guess I'll start packing.' And then her phone rang.

"Shot through the heart. And you're to blame. Darlin' you gave love- a bad name!" Bon Jovi sang out.

'Always when I'm busy,' Kagome thought, grabbing her cell from her desk. "Moshi, moshi."

_"Kagome?"_

"Kouga! Hi! We haven't talked in forever. What's up?"

_"I felt horrible not talking to my woman, so i just wanted to call you up."_

"Eh..."

_"But anyway, how's everything going?"_

And so the two talked on the phone for a while. The conversation ending with Kagome rejecting Kouga for a movie date. Kouga *as you know* has been trying to hook up with Kagome since the fourth grade; they we're going to college next year. But Inuyasha had always been there, literally trying to kill Kouga whenever he called Kagome 'his woman'. But that was before....before Inuyasha walked out of her life like as if she meant nothing to him. Didn't she? She had thought that they were the bestest of friends. No one would ever see them separate from each other. What had she done to make him hate her so much? did she say something? Kagome didn't understand how, one day, you're inseparable and, the next, you're the worst of enemy. Kagome had even tried to talk to Inuyasha, but he would either cuss at her or worse. It was only when Inuyasha said all that horrible things to her did she take the hint that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore; it didn't matter what it was about.

"Kagome?!" her mother called from downstairs. Kagome, caught up in her own thoughts, didn't even realize her family had even arrived home. "Come down here! I have something for you!"

Kagome immediately jumped up form her spot on the bed. 'A present?' She just about ran down the stairs, skipping three at a time. She slid on the tile floor, slamming herself into the wall that was connected to the kitchen. There were bags covering the island and all over the floor. 'Wow, Mom. You really went all out.' She waited... and waited.... even helped out with putting things away, but Kagome's saved it for last.

When Souta and Granddaddy retired to an early bed and Kagome thought she was never going to get her present, Kagome's mom called her to the living room.

"Kagome, darling?"

Kagome's dimming hopes brightened. "Yes, my wonderful mother?" she said using her 'I-know-you-have-something-for-me' voice. Her eyes grew large as she saw her mother pull out a a silver chain from her pocket; a heart shaped locket danging from it. Kagome was lost for words; she only walked to her mom in silence.

The locket was sparkling in it's own glow. At the bottom, there was a small hole. A key hole.

"What's inside?" Kagome whispered.

Her mom shook her head. "Not yet. You're not ready yet, darling." She turned her eldest around to place the necklace around her neck. "When I see that you are ready, then you may have the key."

Kagome hugged her mom and went up to her room.

X

X

"So, did you call her?"

"I guess I forgot."

"You WHAT?!?"

Inuyasha stood in Sesshowmoru's kitchen. This wasn't just anyones place to chill, no one was allowed in it except for Sesshowmoru. As much as he loved cooking, Sesshowmoru couldn't risk someone burning up his paradise. Like Inuyasha.

"It's like I said, Inuyasha." Sesshowmoru sighed, stirring some pasta, actually a lot of pasta noodles considering how much he and Inuyasha ate alone plus Rin, in a pot. "I just got caught up in some stuff. Why does it matter anyway? It's not like you two are in the best of buddies."

"That's not the point! You're always like, 'I am the _responsible _one'. Well, not calling Kagome doesn't seem very responsible, SESSHOWMORU!!!"

Sesshowmoru gave the noodles one last stir before turning around to face Inuyasha. "Is there a reason for your loudness?"

Inuyasha resisted the urge to squirm under Sesshowmoru's intense gaze. "I just thought you would call her..."

"What's stopping you from calling her now?"

He had a good point. Inuyasha reached for his cell, but stopped. "What if she says no? I think it'd be easier if you did it. Just ask. She'll come if you ask her to. I know she will. Remember that time she got so mad at you but still came when you asked? I-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Sesshowmoru said taking the phone.

X

X

"It doesn't hurt when I think of you and all the things we'll never get to do. I don't dream at night about the way we were. I tore up the pictures, crossed out all the words. But don't be fooled all my tears 'cause everything is fine! And you can pick up all the pieces that you left behind!"

Kagome sang the song she wrote so long ago, as she showered.

"Cause I never think about you. I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all, I don't miss you at all. You don't spin around in my head. It's like you never existed. And I hope you don't call. I don't miss you at all and I'm not trying to fight it. No, I'm not trying to fight it. So you can cross my name right off the wall. I don't miss you at all!!!"

She turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower before rapping a towel around herself. Kagome walked to her room, singing quietly. Her curling hair, black as the darkest night, dripped water onto her small face and slender shoulders.

"I go out seven nights week. It feels so good to finally be free. And I'll party like I never did before. Who in the world was i waiting for? Everything is perfect now with out you in my life! You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind!"

Kagome started to dance while looking for some night clothes. She changed the song to one of her new favorites. It was by a new band that was making it's way to the top.

"This time I realize, you're looking this way with your real eyes. Your feet can't stop the peak of that thought, that deep in my thought, the time on my watch. You're the air that I breath. You're the world that I see. You are, you are."

Kagome grabbed her mike, which, in reality, was the hair brush oh her dresser.

"I can never find a way or the things to say. I guess I just didn't know how. You see, the longer that we wait, the more time things can take. I guess I'll just have to spell it out. You're my E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! Everywhere, every time, everything. Your my E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! Everywhere, every time, everything. Your feet can't stop the peak of that thought, that deep in my thought. The time-"

"I don't wanna lose your face. And I don't wanna wake up one day and not remember what time erased."

"Are you serious?!" Kagome yelled, popping her head through a shirt. She ran to her phone. Inuyasha?

X

X

Sesshowmoru listened to playback while he waited for Kagome to answer.

"This is going to break me clean in two. This is going to bring me close to you. She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed."

He looked over at Inuyasha, who was sitting at the dinner table staring at his hands, mumbling to himself. Sesshowmoru could have laughed at him. He was never this nervous before in his life and now he was acting as if he was asking Kagome to marry him.

"_Konnichiwa_?" a quiet voice answered.

"Kagome, hey."

"_Sesshowmoru? Hi! Is there something you need? I just took a quick shower so that i can eat and go to bed."_

"Well I guess I'm in luck. I thought you might want to come over for dinner. I made spaghetti. I know you like Italian food."

"_Hmmm... Will there be garlic bread?"_

Inuyasha looked up curiously at Sesshowmoru. Wanting to know what was up.

"Of course."

_"I'll be right over. Just let me throw on some jeans."_

Sesshowmoru hung up and threw the phone back to Inuyasha. "She's coming," was all he said before turning back to finish up dinner.

X

X

Kagome put on the some shirt she had had on before her shower and some black slacks. She slipped on some flip flops and grabbed her phone. her hair had dried but was still curly from the water. Before she walked out the door, Kagome wrote a quick note of explanation to her mom just in case she woke up and she still wasn't home. Once in her beat up yellow Dodge, Kagome made her way to the Taisho mansion.

X

X

X

X

X

so what do you guys think???? i can only find out if you review!

inu: i really need some of those noodles!


	6. Chapter 5

"This time I realize, you're looking this way with your real eyes. Your feet can't stop the peak of that thought, that deep in my thought, the time on my watch. You're the air that I breath. You're the world that I see. You are, you are. I can never find a way or the things to say. I guess I just didn't know how. You see, the longer that we wait, the more time things can take. I guess I'll just have to spell it out. You're my E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! Everywhere, every time, everything. Your my E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! Ever-" (A/N: This song is Everything by A Cursive Memory)

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"How much longer are you going to be, Inuyasha?" Sesshowmoru said through the bathroom door. "No, never mind. Just stop singing that stupid song. It comes on the radio enough times. I don't even know why you stayed the night. You have an apartment, so live in it."

Inuyasha turned off the water. "It's my song so I'll sing it whenever I want to sing it! And you said I could stay here last night, so why are you all mad now? Did I use all of the hot water? You are _such _a girl. Almost worse than Rin, and thats saying something. I even stayed out your way al~l night." He knew that his half-brother wasn't there anymore but he could still hear him with his youki hearing. "You and your lousy attitudes. Always mad about something, even when you know that it's a good thing. Take Rin for example. I mean, she's a good thing. Very lovable and, honestly, hot. But every time she has to go to work, you have one of your little silent tantrums. Even thought you told her to get a job." Inuyasha smiled, the same smile that was winning the hearts of many many people around Japan.

After dressing from his mourning shower, Inuyasha had to apply all of his energy to brush his long locks of silver hair. He swore that he would rather clean his apartment then do his hair sometimes. There was just so much of it. What was a guy supposed to do it all? once he had asked to cut it short but it grew back in less then a month. (A/N: can you imagine Inuyasha with short hair???) Inuyasha smiled a little when he remembered how Kagome used to brush his hair. She would always sing the same song into his fuzzy dog ears.

(Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift)

Inu's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows

There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know?

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

Inu finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures with my mind  
So I can save 'em for a rainy day

It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
'Hey, by the way'

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful

If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

You're beautiful, every little piece, love  
Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone

And when you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if it don't

Will you stay beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful  
A beautiful, beautiful?

Oh, but if it don't  
Stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful

Setting the brush down on the sink, Inuyasha sighed and decided to walk to school.

X

X

"It was nothing, Sango. Really. I just had dinner and I left. That's it."

"Well, then tell me what happened!"

Kagome groaned. She didn't even know how Sango had found out when it only happened last night. But she had learned not to question her friend's resources. "Can't I tell you at lunch?"

"But that's four hours away!" Sango rolled her big brown eyes. "Just tell me."

Kagome looked around for something else to talk about. There was a picture of a cat on one of her notebook. "Sango!" she said enthusiastically. "This cat's fur is the same color as your hair."

Sango involuntarily reached one of her hands to her touch her ponytail that captured all her dark brown hair. "Kagome, you _are going to tell me._"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something back but the bell cut her off. Everyone rushed out of door and into the hallway, off to first hour.

"I'm going to get every single detail." And with that, Kagome's best friend walked away.

X

X

He tried hard to pay attention.

"And who can tell me what choices Luke had to choose from?"

She kept popping up in his head. The way her hair always looked so silky. He wanted to run his fingers through it. He wanted to do a lot of things that he knew he couldn't. Like write neatly every once in a while so that these teachers would leave him alone.

"Yes, that is correct. Thank you, Hojo."

Inuyasha didn't even get to hear the answer. He blamed it on her hair. Or was it his writing?

"There will be a book review due next week. Everything will be perfect! It will be presented to the class. Please finish the last section so that you can do the assignment."

He looked at his watch. 20 minutes to go until his next period. That was going to be torture.

"I will allow the class to have a bit of free time."

Inuyasha growled and put his head on the desk. This was horrible. First he has to deal with the person that kept crawling into his thoughts. Now he has to read AND do a book report. How is he supposed to read when all he can think about is...

"Somebody on your mind, Inu? It better be me," an annoying voice said. It was high and squeaky but was trying to be deeper then it should be. It sounded dumb. "I know you think of me all the time."

Keeping his head on the desk, his hair shielding his frustrated expression. "Don't you sit all~l the way over there? Like, on the other side of the classroom?"

Kikyo put one of her fake expressions; this one an ugly pout face that she and she alone thought was cute. "I have been sitting in this seat since the beginning of the quarter." She changed expressions again. "Do you like my new perfume, Inu?"

So that's what he had smelled. He had thought someone was playing a joke on someone or something. Let's just say it didn't smell very nice.

_She smells nothing like Kagome.... No matter how much she looks like her._

You couldn't really say Kikyo and Kagome looked like each other until you dug Kikyo out from under all her make-up. All the different colors compared to Kagome's natural look was horrifyingly incredible. And not in a good way. Kikyo's perfume could be smelled from 2, no, 200 miles away. She basically drowned herself in it. The only reason why Inuyasha hadn't died by now was because he wasn't exactly his normal self at the moment. he hadn't even realized she was there. There had to be something done. And quickly before something horrible happened.

The bell rang.

Inuyasha quietly gathered his things into his backpack and sighed. he was about to go through the torture of his life and he knew it.

X

X

Kagome was the first to arrive at the library. She always was since her last class was next door. She picked a table by the window. No one would sit her. Not because they didn't like her, but Kagome just wasn't your social type. Usually, she talked to Sango and, occasionally, Miroku. She glanced out of the window and saw him walking.

He had on a black tank top under a white Tee that said, "I'm happy.... but only if your sad." His dark blue jeans fit without a belt, his hands in his pockets. A white backpack hung on one of his broad shoulders. He was slim and very fit. What can you expect from the captain of the soccer team? His amber eyes shined brightly and he looked kind of mad.

Kagome forced herself to turn away. Could he be mad about last night? That could be it. . . . but that was an accident.


	7. AN

So I'm sitting here. . . wondering if i did something wrong....

did you guys not like the last chapter? was it too short? or maybe boring i dont know.... im kind of sad

so just review to let me know what you guys thought

it's killing me not knowing!!


End file.
